The Big Jump
by Rainymonday89
Summary: This is my version of how the series finale should end... Claire jumps off the Ferris Wheel as shown in the preview... and discovers what her actions might mean for her future with Gretchen


**THE BIG JUMP**

This is my 'prediction fiction' for the series finale. It's how I would like things to end for our girls. Sorry this is a bit late… I had some trouble figuring what the hell to write about after the shitty storyline NBC threw at us. I have a very bad feeling all of us Glaire/Claitchen fans are going to get effed in the A… if you know what I mean.

Once again, I own nothing. Because if I did… Heroes wouldn't be losing viewers.

Thanks for all the love. I write for you guys.

* * *

The scene was finally settling down. Only a few cameras were still rolling, gathering the final interviews from those who had just witnessed the night's events. Samuel was under a sheet of dark plastic, her father was getting bandaged up, and Claire was mentally preparing herself for the very 'unnormal' life that was coming her way.

Ok, so maybe jumping off a Ferris wheel in front of the entire world was not the best solution…

But it had worked. Every set of eyes and every camera crew had just discovered, first hand, the world of specials, starting with the indestructible Claire Bennett—and the world had yet to fall apart because of it.

The blonde could still feel people staring at her. How could they not, though? She didn't blame them for being scared. Hell, even her family had been scared at first. But even though things had yet to fall apart, there was no denying that things were about to change.

Claire stood by her father, still slightly disturbed by his memories that had been revealed to her. _How could he treat Gretchen like that? One day I'm going to have to tell him what's really happening between us._

But what is really happening? Claire's thoughts drifted off to the last conversation—or rather, argument—that she had with her girlfriend. Even after the entire Sylar incident, she was still pushing Gretch away. What was she still so afraid of? Now that the entire world knew her secret would she be able to finally be honest with herself?

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by her father tugging at her arm as he tried to stand up from the back of the ambulance.

"Dad… I need to tell you something."

"Yeah Claire Bear, what is it?" He struggled, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Gretchen and I…" She hesitated just long enough for Noah to cut in.

"I'm really sorry about the way I treated her. I was just trying to protect you."

"I know Dad. But you don't need to protect me from her. She…" Claire never had the chance to finish her sentence. Over her dad's shoulder a familiar brunette caught her eye.

Claire chuckled as she watched Gretchen try to fight her way through the police blockade that was currently serving to protect the Carnival from unruly reporters and spectators. She instantly walked away from her father and made her way to where her girlfriend now stood staring back.

"It's ok officer. She's with me." Claire smiled gently at the man in uniform blocking Gretchen.

After passing the wood block the tall girl instinctively reached out and pulled Claire into a tight embrace.

"Gretch, what are you doing here?" Claire was unable to hide her excitement as she pulled back to look at her roommate.

"Well, when you turn on the TV and you see your girlfriend throwing herself off of a Ferris wheel… you kind of put down everything you're doing and come running—or driving—well actually, taxi cabbing… since you stole my car and everything." Gretchen stared at the ground, aware that she was babbling again.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry about that, Gretch."

The two girls stared at each other with a sense of understanding and familiarity.

"I'm also sorry about the way my father treated you when you got back from the carnival…" Claire started sincerely.

"Oh, he told you about that…"

"No, actually, I saw it." The blonde recognized the confusion her friend's eyes and decided to not explain. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to… I didn't want to risk losing you… again." She could see the hurt on Gretchen's face.

"So what happens now? You know, now that the whole world knows your secret power? There's definitely nothing normal about your life—I know how much you wanted that though…"

"Well Gretch, I think normal is slightly overrated—And even if my life could be normal, I don't think I even want that anymore."

"Oh…" Claire could sense the disappointment in her roommate's voice.

The blonde lifted Gretchen's chin with two fingers, forcing the brown eyes to meet her own.

"I'm done trying to be the person everyone else wants me to be. I am so sorry for the way I've been treating you Gretch. You deserve so much better from me."

A single tear began to form in the brunette's eye.

The blond pushed back a strand of loose brown hair and leaned into Gretchen, placing her lips directly beside her ear.

"Right now, all I want to do is kiss my girlfriend. That is, if she still wants to be with me…"

Claire pulled back and stared intently into Gretchen's hopeful gaze. The tall girl looked around as news cameras began to turn on and point in their direction.

Claire, noticing the apprehension in her girlfriend's demeanor gently reminded her, "I've already regenerated in front of the world. You think this scares me? I'm the indestructible girl remember."

Claire's smirk was awarded with a beaming smile from the brunette.

"Well, Claire Bennett, I, in fact, would still like to be with you. Are you ready to come out to the entire world? Are you ready to take the big jump?"

"You're my world now, Gretch."

With that the blond wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, propped herself up on her tippy toes, and showed the world what it was like to really kiss the girl you love.

So much for being normal…


End file.
